Playing Doctor
by ToxicEros
Summary: He's wanted her for too long to contain himself. If the saying goes, "drunk words are sober thoughts" then what are tipsy actions? True intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naurto isn't mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Playing Doctor**

Kakashi dragged his sore legs to the hospital. After reporting back from his A-rank Anbu misson, Tsunade refused to hear any excuses to not go to the hospital after she noticed his immobile arm. Surprisingly instead of arguing that Sakura could fix it in a moments glance he agreed and made his way to the shinobi hospital wing. His loathing of hospitals had disappeared long ago when a certain kunoichi began working in the hospital part-time. With his anbu mask on his side Kakashi walked ahead till he felt a familiar chakra flow.

A smile crept over his hidden lips as he turned the corner and was met with a clear white eyes, "Why hello Hinata-chan!"

Hinata stumbled for a moment a bit surprised by the loud greeting but collected herself with a small smile graced her rose bud lips.  
"You seem to be getting in more and more trouble Kakashi-sensei." She glanced at his arm then gestured towards the medical room across from them.

As she led the way Kakashi admired her from behind. Hinata had certainly grown in the last three years after she achieved her Chunin status. She had become quite the talk of the Hidden Village. Although she continued to keep many of the reserved and shy qualities she always held, she had stopped stuttering after she finally told Naruto how she felt. It was no surprise that Naruto could not return her feelings and instead opted to be with Sakura, but his rejection seemed to have given Hinata new found power. She left the main house and decided to live in apartment on the near outskirts of the village. Aside from the emotional change Hinata had grown drastically physically.  
Her short pre-teen hair had grown into dark violets locks that reached near her very perfect ass. Her body had certainly filled out in the upper half as well. With his keen eyes he could tell she must have now been a good D 36. As he strode into the room he sat on the medical bed while Hinata reached over to put on her gloves and activated her Byakugan. With the veins near her eyes protruding, Hinata began touching his left arm gently but careful with the area she could see the broken nerves. As Hinata worked Kakashi admired her delicate touch, the smell of flowers that filled his nose every time she inched closer, and the comfortable silence she created. With a quick flick of the wrist Hinata turned Kakashi's arm, a soft popping sound was heard and Kakashi did a quick intake of breathe.

Beaming in success Hinata spoke, "All done Kakashi you should be able to move your arm it's just going to hurt for a few more hours but don't train with that arm for another few days."

A mischievous glint reached Kakashi's eyes as he leaned forward whispering into Hinata's ear, "I don't know if I can make do without my right arm for the a few hours…Mind helping me Hinata-chan?"

At the low husky voice he used Hinata's cheeks flushed a deep red. She averted her eyes while speaking, "Wha-a-t do yo-u-u me-a-an Sensei-Sama?"

Kakashi could feel himself grow hard under his tight abu pants. He had made Hinat'a old habit of stuttering come back with only a whisper and that blushing face of hers was too much to take. He leaned forward for the kill.

"Hinata-chan…I've always wanted you. You've grown into such a beautiful woman I can't hold back my urges for you anymore."

Hinata's gasped and moved back from the medical bed only staring at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Ka-ka-kashi-Sama…don…don-don't play with my feelings. I don't want to be hurt again."

When she stopped stuttering Kakashi knew she was serious and it hurt him to know she'd think he'd want to bring any kind of harm to her. He had been interested in her for over a year now and maybe it was those two shots he got took with Jiraiya at the gate, giving him the confidence to confess and tease but he didn't want to hurt her. He leaned forward from his position on the medical bed, only to get another blow to the chest Hinata had tears ready to surface on her white eyes. Ignoring the slight pain in his arm he reached out and pulled Hinata into his lap. He stroked her long violet hair then whispered his apologies against her cheek.  
Hinata sat stiffly in his lap. She didn't know what to make of the situation. Kakashi was handsome, a wonderful shinobi and over the year he had become a great friend. His feelings were unexpected but she couldn't help but welcome them. Taking a leap of faith she reached up and pressed her lips to where she saw the imprint of his lips through the mask.  
Kakashi was so taken back by his lips he only realized he wasn't dreaming when Hinata began removing his mask. That was all the encouragement he needed. With his good arm he flipped Hinata under him in one quick fluid movement and began to plant kisses down her throat. She tasted so sweet, her skin flushed under his tongue. He heard a soft whimper leave her lips, even more encouraging. His lips trailed down to her collar bone. He nibbled softly and sealed his lips against the bone till he knew a good sized purple mark would be there in a few minutes. He wanted her to be his and that mark would in some way be reminder to her. His hands trailed down her body slipping through the lab coat till the lab coat lay on the ground. Once he knew the lab coat was off he leaned back just to look in awe. She was breathtaking already even with the clothes on.

"Kakashi-sama do-do-don't st-st-op." How he wished he could just rip all of her clothes off but he knew after this set of debauchery she'd still have to work. So he made removing her clothes the most painful thing he could for Hinata.

He only undid the first, two buttons on her white blouse kissing the bit of her breast that was exposed then went down to her black pencil skirt. He moved his hands to her ass giving a good squeeze before lowering the back zipper but not taking off the skirt. Hinata realized a upset whimper and reached out grabbing his fingers and placing one against her lips. She kissed his fingertips slowly then stared into his eyes the burning desire in her eyes was evident.

She trailed his fingers against her moist lips as she spoke, "Plea-plea-please don't tease me Kakashi-sensei."

He felt his member twitch in excitement. She was teasing him, he knew she was and she loved the reaction she gained from it. He leaned forward planting a soft kiss to her lips before returning to her pencil skirt. He kissed down her legs, his lips sending goosebumps to the exposed skin of her fishnet stockings. He pushed off her black stilettos then ran his hands down her toned legs. In the most painfully slow process Hinata had ever experienced he pulled off her fishnet stockings one by one, while kissing each fraction of exposed skin till they were off. She could feel the dampness in her underwear, she wanted him bad. Kakashi only grinned at Hinata and she felt her heart melt at the sight of those lips.  
He began tugging at her pencil skirt about to begin the same painful process when Hinata huffed loudly and pulled the skirt off herself, she couldn't take this anymore. Kakashi only laughed giving Hinata a brief kiss on the cheek then pulling down her underwear till they were at her ankles. He kissed down from her naval to her sweet entrance licking around the smooth skin till he felt Hinata noticeably shiver. He smiled another winked smile as he licked down her pussy before slipping only the tip of his tongue deeper, he loved teasing too much. Hinata's whimpers filled the medical room, she began to run her hands through his hair her eyes barely open. He stroked her insides slowly with his tongue her whimpers becoming soft moans as he moved his hands to her thighs then pushed them down more as his tongue dove deeper licking hungrily at her clit. He pushed his lips together and softly sucked on her clit, gaining a sharp intake of breath from Hinata and a tremour from her thighs.

"Sensei don't stop!" She shouted out. Her voice only encouraged him more.

The strokes of his tongue became harder, faster, and hungrier. He wanted her to scream his name at the top of her lungs. Her long fingers danced on his exposed shoulder blades before she dug her nails into his flesh. He leaned back taking a quick glance at the flustered Hinata. Her hair was sprayed all over the bed, her cheeks now seemed to have a permanent pink tint, and her lips were a scarlet red from her own biting. He thanked heavens for his self-control because this vulnerable exposed sight of her wanted to make him explode. He used his teeth to remove his gloves then roughly inserted a finger into Hinata. She gasped her half lid eyes opening for a second then she moaned whispering out his name in pleasure. He leaned back down and gave her clit a quick lick before his fingers rammed inside of her. As his fingers made work of her soaking pussy, he propped down closer to her chest. He kissed the exposed skin then undid each button of her blouse hastily. He was unable to continue any sort of teasing he had done previously.  
Behold Kakashi's surprise when instead of some ornate lacy bra he was met with rosy pink erect nipples and beautiful porcelain skin.

"You don't wear a bra?"

Through half open lids Hinata shook her head in between moans while his fingers pushed further and further inside of her.  
Kakashi only gave a slight chuckle as his lips met her ears, "You're too sexy."

He nibbled on her earlobe slowly then came back down to her breast. He took one in his hand and began massaging the erect nipple while his lips sealed around her other nipple. Hinata's moans became even louder as his fingers occupied her pussy while his hands and lips her breast. As her moans increased as did the thrust of his fingers, and the roughness of his lips on her breast. For an instant he felt Hinata's walls tighten around his finger, she arched her back with her mouth wide open as she moaned loudly in ecstasy. All her juices trailed down his long finger tips. He moved his fingers from her pussy to his lips ready to lick up every drop of Hinata when a sudden chakra at the door had both shinobi shot up in surpise.  
Kakashi grabbed all of Hinata's clothes while both hurried into the bathroom. Hinata and Kakashi hid their chakra flows as the intruder entered the room. Kakashi stood in front of Hinata, he didn't want to risk anyone seeing the treasure he had just found.

"Hinata-sama…?" It was one of the nurses in training. She looked around at the unmade bed.  
"Could have sworn Yuki-chan said she was in her working with some shinobi." The trainee passed one more glance at the room before leaving to continue her search.

Kakashi and Hinata looked at each other in the darkness of the bathroom and burst out laughing. Laughing seemed like one of the few appropriate things to do at the moment. Kakashi scooped Hinata into his arms then kissing her forehead.

"This isn't the last time Hinata-chan…and next time I'll make you scream."

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'll continue this on but I do want to write about them in a library or in the training ground so..hopefully another? Review and if you'd like for me to read something send me a message :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naurto isn't mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Playing Doctor**

Hinata sat in the library engulfed in her own sea of books that nearly reached the top of her head. A nurse in the hospital spilled black ink over 365 copies of prescriptions along with all the allergy information for all the primary civilian school students. Hinata was flipping through all the information the hospital had retrieved and writing down all the new information one by one along with writing letters to parents requesting the allergy information again.

"Kami…end my life now," She whispered well leaning back against the seat.

She rubbed her temples softly trying to relieve her irritated library was completely bare on such a beautiful day. It was Saturday afternoon and the endless rain the plagued the weekday had subsided bringing forth blooming flowers and a cooling breeze. She wanted to kill that nurse. Instead of enjoying the outdoors she was surrounded with old books as company and a broken air conditioner as her breeze. She could be out strolling through the village, maybe visiting some friends, and possibly treating herself to new clothes. She could be seeing Kakashi.  
At the thought of him this paperwork became a less painful. After the incident at the hospital they had spent a bit of time together but not as much as either would have liked. Hinata remembered that same nurse that caused her current situation had interrupted them that day in the hospital.  
She wanted to strangle that nurse then kill her.  
With her job at the hospital and his new position substituting for Iruka-sensei, after he caught the flu, the past two weeks have not been as romantic or erotic as either two had hoped. The closest thing to erotic had been playing footises with Kakashi during lunch with Gai-sensei and Neji.  
Oh yes the thrill of Neji catching us, she thought.

Hinata gave a heavy sigh then continued scribbling down names and prescriptions. As she moved through some of prescription forms a cloud of dust rose causing her to sneeze. With the library so bare of occupants the echo of her sneeze traveled down the lined book shelves till landing on the ears of the old bug eyed Liberian who gave Hinata a stern looking before returning to her book.  
Hag.  
Hinata's ears twitched as sudden movement came too her attention. She hadn't seen anyone in this side of the library, she stood with her kunai pointed.

"My my, would you really use that on me Hinata-chan." Kakashi's came out from behind the shelf arms raised in defense, but the grin hidden by his mask was evident in the mirth in his eyes.

Hinata's translucent eyes lit up as she practically leaped into his arms. He scooped her up as her hair cascaded around them like a curtain, covering them from any possible on lookers. He then merely held her staring at her beautiful features before placing a light kiss on her rose bud lips. The Liberian looked over and gave an exaggerated hush.

Kakashi simply rolled his eyes then set Hinata back on her feet. Glancing over all the paper work he groaned in pain for her. He pushed a lock of violet hair behind her ear then inched closer to her pale lobes so as only she could hear, "Maybe you need a break."

Hinata's ears perked up at the thought of what a 'break' for Kakashi meant.

"Where should we go for this break," she asked.

"How about we stay in the library," he responded with a devious smile.

Hinata's thin eyebrow rose but before she could question him Kakashi took her slender hand in his and began leading them through the bookshelves. Kakashi led her to the furthest corner of the library where even sunlight barely streamed through. The Liberian was still in view though. Before Hinata could question Kakashi further he pressed her against the shelf in front of them. Through his pants she could feel the bulge of his growing member on her ass. At the realization a soft pink tint shaded her cheeks while Kakashi rubbed his member against her ass once more.

"You know Hinata wearing a dress is just making it too easy on me," he said while maneuvering his hands under the skirt of her dress to tug at her underwear.

He pressed the growing bulge against her ass again but this time she gave a whimper of excitement. Kakashi quickly pressed his finger to her lips then motioned with his head to the Liberian. Today's affair would be quite, the thought of such a thrill made Hinata even wetter. Hinata turned around so she was facing Kakashi, she pressed her forehead against his and lowered his mask with her thumb. She seductively licked his upper lip then brought his lower lip in between her teeth, giving a playful tug before letting her tongue travel inside his mouth. She leaned forward more deepening the kiss, but as she moved her hands across his chest prepared to take off his shirt he pushed her back against the book shelf.

"Kakashi I wa-" The sight of a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs made her already open mouth drop further.  
Pink fuzzy handcuffs,  
in a library,  
and attempting to be quite,  
only Kakashi Hatake.

She didn't know what to be more amazed at, the fact that Kakashi carried handcuffs with him or the fact that he just handcuffed her to the bookshelf divider. Hinata moved her hands against the cuffs trying to loosen it enough for her to take them off but the motion instead resulted in Kakashi giving a disapproving wiggle of his finger. He kissed the back of her neck, his cool breathe making her hairs stand on end while he lowered the back zipper of her dress. Instead of taking the dress off at once he traced her back with his fingertips admiring the softness of her skin and the way the curve of her waist met with her hips. She was completely his. He let the dress hang by only her shoulders as he reached inside the dress and cupped her breast, maneuvering one nipple in between his fingers.  
He lowered his other hand to her pussy stroking at her entrance. He slipped two fingers in at a time but before traveling deeper he let her adjust to both of his fingers by stroking her insides slowly. With the force of each plunge of his fingers she felt her body tremour in pleasure, but instead of moaning she bit at her lips to contain herself. Kakashi closed any space between them as he rested his chin on her shoulder. With his fingertips pinching at her nipples, his fingers riding her pussy to wave after wave of pleasure, he began sucking at her earlobe. Hinata began to pull at the handcuffs more, her pink lips now red from her bitting. She wanted Kakashi to be just as exposed as she was.

Kakashi whispered against her ear, "Stop it's hopeless."

Hinata only groaned not admitting defeat. Kakashi began to undue his pants but made sure to keep his left hand content with playing with Hinata's wet clit. With his pants on his ankles he entered Hinata in one smooth thrust. She was so tight he had to take a quick breath to calm himself or he would lose control and orgasm at that instant. Her insides clasped around his dick so tightly, he felt every part of her. He repositioned his hands so one was laced with her cuffed hand. He could feel the quickening of her pulse when he brushed his finger past her wrist. His other hand moved back down to her pussy. He began to rock her forward each thrust gaining him whispered moans. Trails of sweat began rolling down her back. With each thrust his thumb pressed against her clit harder causing her to gasp if only to hold back her cries of pleasure. Hinata felt like her senses were overdrive. He was everywhere, tasting, feeling, pressing every part of her. She began to sway her hips in time with his thrust soon becoming in sync. With each movement he hit at her core on time after another, but all she could do was bite at her lips even more. She

"Ka-kakashi...I can't take it much longer..."

He only gave a small smirk. This meant something completely different to him. This was that moment when the finish line is in sight, so you run faster. He looped his arm around her chest and grabbed onto the handcuffs to stop them from rattling.

He brought his lips to her ear, "Remember you asked for it."

With those last words he rammed into her harder than he did before. He slowly pulled his member out till he was just at the entrance of her pussy before thrusting back inside with a greater force then before. He did the same motion two more times just to tease her before he settled inside of her. Each thrust was animalistic, quick, and only increasing in speed. Hinata's couldn't even catch her breathe to whimper, each time she tried to breathe he would thrust in with such force the wind was knocked back out of her and he just kept going. She felt her insides burst with each orgasm one time after another. Her skin felt like it was inflamed at the intensity and heat she felt feeling her insides. She gave a small tremour till her legs gave out with the only thing holding her up being Kakashi's arms around her waist and the handcuffs.

Kakashi kissed her quivering lips with a smile, "You asked for it."

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed last time! Review some more! It makes me happy! And not sure where to next? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naurto isn't mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This one is a bit different than the other two so hope you like!**

**Playing Doctor**

Hinata lay against the ivory colored sheets, her raven locks spiraling around her pillows like infinite webs forming a black sea. He'd barely been gone three days and the frustration was eating at her like the deadliest of parasites. Focusing was a delusion she now accepted instead of denied. Any free time in her mind was occupied with him but surprisingly it angered her! How dare he plague her! Of course feelings were evident and clear but this affection was more then she imagined she was capable of. She replayed his last words to her so often she could recite them in her sleep, she probably did.

_He leaned over his lips brushing against her earlobe, "On your back, me deep inside with your legs wrapped around me. That's how I want you."_

Then he was gone in a storm of leaves.

And those words sealed her fate. That is how he would have her once he returned. She took a deep breath in attempt to clear her mind. She needed him. She let out a groan when she exhaled then closed her lids allowing her memory and imagination to take over. She thought of his hands reaching her back and making invisible circles along the sensitive skin while she drank in the sensation of simple skin to skin contact. She loved his hands. His hands were rough and callused but across her skin they felt better than any silk or satin.

She thought of their hands clasped together. Her small hands fit perfectly into his. In some childish way it made her feel safe. From what she had yet to know, but she sometimes thought from herself. The feeling was also apparent when he guided her through a crowd or simply into a room by placing his hand on the small of her back. Such a common gesture was foreign to her, which added to the simple bliss. The innocent memories were soon overtaken by the more intimate of days. She sighed in satisfaction, curling her legs so the sheets were now in between her legs. She began reminiscing of his lips on her neck, how they'd trail up to her earlobe and suck on the lobe till she fell to pieces before him. His hands would veil her breast while his finger tips tugged at her nipples. It always caused her to respond with a moan she could never distinguish from one of mild pain or pleasure.  
His lips near her ear whispering his needs, foreshadowing his actions. The dampness in her underwear was always evident. His long fingers tugging at the belt of her pants begging for entrance then slowly he'd ease one finger into her burning core.

She let out a quite moan at the sweet memory. She then thought back to his last words and her imagination spun spirals of images that soon took form.

_She saw vividly his muscled chest above her while his hands rested on both sides of her head. He kissed her nose then lowered himself till his chest was pressed against her erect nipples. Slowly he moved down dragging his chest across hers allowing the heat of his body to ignite her own. He eased down till his breath tickled her inner thigh. He lazily trailed his fingers over the skin then kissed the exposed flesh. The kiss became a primal claim as she felt his teeth craze the skin then suck the flesh into mouth. He sucked at the skin till she gave a slight whimper of discomfort. She hadn't noticed the breath she held in till he moved back to gaze at his art work. Hinata glanced forward to see a red hicky on her inner thigh that would soon turn into an ugly purple, contrasting against her pale skin. He pulled himself forward till he laced his fingers through her hair._

_"This is how I want you."_

_Without warning he thrust deep inside, catching her lips in between his teeth when she gasped. She soon moaned against his lips as her insides adjusted to him, but the sound only encouraged him to thrust harder. He was so deep she could feel him pushing against her walls till she moaned deep into his mouth and orgasmed. Her body broke out into spasms at the shock of her orgasm, but before he let her recover from her complete defeat he continued his deliberate torture. He rocked her body forward with each thrust. She eased her legs around his waist which only induced another bliss filled cry as he slide further inside her. H__er vision blurred as s__he felt herself reach the edge again. She clawed at his shoulder blades willing herself to wait, to not surrender. But soon she felt the juices from her orgasm wet her inner thigh till they licked at her now purple hicky. With each moan that escaped her lips he bit her lower lip till it reached a cherry color she only thought her lips could have with lipstick. She could now only whisper his name against his lips as she unraveled beneath him. He clenched at her long strands of raven hair before giving her one final deep thrust causing her head to nudge the headboard. She arched her back at the force but only sighed in __content once she felt his very essence fill her._

"Started without me?

Hinata shot up from the bed eyes wide. The mischievous smile of her silvered haired ninja staring back at her. The pink tint on her cheeks was clear as day now. He leaned against the window frame in his anbu gear with his mask danging along his fingers. With one quick stride he was next to her, hands fisted in her hair and she was pressed back onto the bed.

**A/N: I know this one is a lot shorter than the others sorrrrrrry. Review! Give me any suggestions and send me any stories of your own you'd like me to read and review :)**


End file.
